Himawari by Shanon in portuguese
by gabelost
Summary: Boruto nasceu com seus bigodes de raposa, mas não aconteceu o mesmo com Himawari. Ela nasceu prematura e estava muito fraca. Para salvá-la, Naruto faria qualquer coisa. NaruHina Himawari. Angst. Tradução.


**.**

 **Himawari by Shanon in portuguese**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopse:** Boruto nasceu com seus bigodes de raposa, mas não aconteceu o mesmo com Himawari. Ela nasceu prematura e estava muito fraca. Para salvá-la, Naruto faria qualquer coisa. NaruHina + Himawari. Angst. Tradução.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Massashi Kishimoto , assim como a fic pertence à Shanon.

.

 **N/T:** First, I want thank to Shanon, who let me translate this fic, a wonderfull

moment between father and daughter. Girl, you touch my heart! Thank you so much!

.

A autora não deu nome a historia e eu resolvi intitula-la de apenas de "Himawari". Capa: Gabizillas

.

 **N/A:** _"Eu culpo godzillanon & narootos por me fazer escrever um papai Naruto tão triste. Muito obrigado pessoal, agora eu tenho que escrever uma fic dramática/angst NaruHina. Isto é tudo culpa de vocês. Independentemente disso, eu espero que vocês gostem"._

 _._

 **Beta:** Karol (lovekingslayer)

.

.

.

 _ **Ela é fraca**_ , a voz na parte de trás de sua cabeça lhe diz.

Uma voz que não é a sua própria. Uma voz com a qual você está tão acostumado que ela poderia muito bem ser realmente uma parte de você. Tecnicamente é uma parte de você.

Sua mulher está em um quarto de hospital, debilitada e dormindo a contragosto, sua inconsciência ultrapassando seu corpo e mente enfraquecidos, assim como sua filha mais nova lutava pela vida.

Você nem mesmo a abraçou ainda e tudo o que você pode fazer é ficar atrás do vidro, testa e dedos pressionados contra ele com igual intensidade, olhando para ela com olhos vermelhos e um coração dolorido.

Ela é perfeita, você percebe. Dez dedos minúsculos e dez dedos do pé minúsculos. Há um pequeno tufo de cabelo escuro em cima de sua pequenina cabeça. Ela tem a pele rosada assim como Boruto quando que nasceu, mas ela tem quase a metade de seu tamanho, muito menor do que ele.

Você amaldiçoa o inverno de janeiro e seu frio cortante. Ela não deveria ter nascido até abril. Ela deveria nascer sob o calor do sol junto com as flores desabrochando e a nova vida que sempre floresce depois de um longo inverno.

 _"Um bebê da primavera",_ sua esposa tinha dito suspirando com alegria, carinhosamente acariciando sua barriga levemente proeminente _"nossa própria flor."_ Você sorriu e beijou cada uma de suas bochechas coradas antes de se deitar e encostar sua própria bochecha contra a pele nua de seu estômago. _"Oi bebê",_ você falou contra a barriga de sua esposa, _"eu sou seu pai"._

Demasiado cedo, a voz em sua cabeça te lembra, ela não estava pronta.

Sakura está lá constantemente, verificando em seu corpo frágil, com as mãos pairando acima dela sem nunca tocá-la, ele nota - a procura de alguma coisa para curar, coisas que ela possa curar. Sua especialidade nunca foi recém-nascidos, apesar de ter uma sua própria criança em casa, mas ela se condenaria se deixasse isso ficar em seu caminho de fazer o seu melhor e aprender o máximo que pudesse para ajudar a caçula de Naruto. Porém às vezes simplesmente não tem cura, mesmo para ela.

"Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la, mas eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso", ele diz.

"Seus pulmões ainda não estão desenvolvidos", Sakura diz com a voz tão suave quanto quebrantada, "nós estamos lutando para manter sua respiração".

"Às vezes, há fases do crescimento que precisam acontecer dentro do útero para o desenvolvimento para ser bem sucedido" _._ Sakura realmente não precisa dizer isto, mas ela o faz de qualquer maneira, com os olhos vidrados e ombros tremendo, que ela tenta esconder, mas não consegue. Você sabe, você disse a ela, você sabe.

 _"Sua mãe e eu somos tão ridiculamente felizes por ter uma menina."_

Hinata foi dormir a apenas uma hora atrás, e sua filha está viva por apenas duas. Não parece ser tempo suficiente para que alguma coisa realmente aconteça, mas você percebe que não tem tido noticias sobre como as coisas andam.

Você não está pronto para dizer adeus. Você nem mesmo disse um _'Olá'_ apropriadamente, Você não a segurou em seus braços ou beijou sua cabeça. Você não ouviu suas primeiras palavras ou viu seus primeiros passos. Você não segurou a mão dela ou enxugou as lágrimas. E saber que você nunca vai é algo tão insuportável, que nem sequer parece ser uma opção. O tempo com sua filha nunca vai ser o suficiente para você. Nem mesmo a eternidade saciaria você. Nenhum pai deveria ter que sobreviver mais tempo que o seu filho.

 _"Só Deus sabe como seu irmão tem nos deixado malucos."_

Boruto está na casa de seu sogro e apesar de você não poder ajudar, você se pergunta quanto tempo levará até que Hiashi o traga até o hospital, ansioso para ver sua nova irmãzinha. Você tenta se lembrar de que precisa enviar uma mensagem de volta para o complexo Hyuuga para mantê-lo lá, para não aparecer. Não haverá nada para comemorar.

 _"Mas nós sabemos que Boruto vai amá-la mesmo assim."_

Você está quase se resignando ao seu destino - o destino de sua filha - quando aquela voz falou novamente.

 _ **Use-me**_ , ele comanda. Você não entende e fica congelado bem ali, seu rosto ainda pressionado contra o vidro olhando fixamente para a UTI Neonatal.

 _ **Use-me!**_ Kurama rosna para você com frustração. Mas você ainda não se move. Você está confuso. Você não entende o que ele está tentando dizer.

 _ **Meu chakra!**_ ele te lembra com uma raiva tão potente que faz você recuar. Ele o trouxe de volta dos mortos antes. Ele está com raiva de sua resignação. Do seu afastamento negligente da situação. Você pode sentir toda sua fúria e você sabe que você merece.

 _ **Assim como já fazemos,**_ e é quando você finalmente começa a entender, seus olhos se arregalam e você se endireita. Você deixa manchas no vidro, onde seus dedos e sua testa estavam encostados, os últimos pedaços da prova de sua angústia.

A porta que leva a sala da UTI está bloqueada, mas você vai se amaldiçoaria se deixasse algo assim o parasse. Com apenas uma fração de sua força, você força o botão para desligar completamente o sistema de segurança, quebrando a tranca como se você empurrasse uma porta aberta. Um alarme começa a soar em resposta e segundos depois a sala é preenchida com o choro dos bebês - sua filha ainda permanece em silêncio em meio ao caos. Apenas mais uma prova de como ela está doente.

Você mal registra o som das enfermeiras correndo ao seu redor, uma delas agarra seu antebraço e tenta chamar sua atenção, mas você simplesmente a ignora. Você acha que você ouviu outra enfermeira chamando pela Sakura, mas você não está incomodado o suficiente para prestar muita atenção.

Aproximando-se de sua filha, você abre cuidadosamente a incubadora e quando estende suas mãos para pegá-la, você hesita. Há mais fios e tubos conectados a ela do que você pôde contar primeira vista. O peso dos fios é provavelmente igual ao seu peso total, e a visão de suas pequenas veias através de sua pele quase translúcida fazem suas mãos começarem a tremer.

Mas você nunca foi mais gentil em toda a sua vida quanto agora, quando ergue sua filha frágil, tirando cuidadosamente eletrodos em seu peito enquanto a embala em seu braço. A máquina começa a apitar com a perda de contato, mas é fácil de ignorar.

"Eu te amo muito, Himawari..."

 _ **Não perca tempo**_ , Kurama se encaixa em você e você é grato. Com sua filha finalmente em seus braços, não é preciso muito para distraí-lo da tarefa em questão.

Você coloca uma mão em seu estômago e você não pode deixar de notar o contraste entre a sua mão -grande, áspera e bronzeada- com seu corpinho -pequeno, frágil e rosado- enquanto você reúne chakra, permitindo que Kurama use o máximo que você está disposto a sacrificar. Você não precisa nem pensar nas consequências potenciais de como isso irá te afetar. Não importa de qualquer forma. Contanto que sua menina fique bem, nada mais importa.

É quase instantânea a passagem de chakra para o corpo de sua filha. A única prova do que aconteceu é o novo e fresco par de bigodes de raposa, queimadas na pele de suas bochechas.

"...e eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para mantê-la segura."

E quando as delicadas mãozinhas imediatamente se fecham em pequenos punhos, a primeira exibição de força que você viu partir dela, sua respiração trava na garganta.

Ela solta seu primeiro gemido agudo, perfurando o caos ao seu redor, e é quando você chora muito.

.

.

* * *

É, eu não queria sofrer sozinha!

Um beijo Karol e pras najas!


End file.
